8cm Solution
by 2late2begin
Summary: Japan finds a way to help Italy with his height problem. Mostly Fluff. Not Yaoi! Just friendship. GerItaly


**Well it seems that I have gone and done it again. Yes I have started writing even more stories. Most would think that as a good thing, but not me! I have been having serious writers block and was hoping that this would help me get my thoughts moving again. So far no results. ****L Anyway this may become a series of drabbles but for now I'm leaving it at just one story. Can be seen as yaoi if you want, but was intended a friendship. Enjoy~**

**Story 1**

_8cm solution_

* * *

><p>Italy sat on the hard curb gently rubbing his sore feet. He had just had yet another failed attempt at reaching Germany's height and was feeling worse then ever. He didn't understand! He tried so hard, but the tall German always had to bend down.<p>

"Italy-san? What are you doing…?"

The small Japanese man was almost knocked off his feet as the younger man threw himself into Japan's arms. Japan, blushing furiously, desperately tried to push the other man off, still not comfortable with the western nation's somewhat invasive displays of affection. He froze however when he noticed the quickly forming tears in the other man's eyes.

With a resigned sigh he began rubbing Italy's back in an attempt to calm the distraught boy.

"What's wrong Italy-san?"

Sniffling Italy looked up with large watery eyes, "Why do I have to be short? Why can't I be tall like Germany?" That was all that needed to be said. Japan had been aware of Italy's discouragement concerning his height difference with Germany for a while now. He however, had never know that it bothered the Italian so much.

"_If only…"_

"Ah" said Japan triumphantly.

"Italy-san, I think that I know of a way I could be of assistance…"

* * *

><p>"Germany! Germany!" Sighing softly Germany looked up from his book, annoyed but not really surprised. After all it had been almost an hour since Italy's last visit, a new record for the energetic Italian. Slowly he stood marking his page a little curious about what Italy was so excited about.<p>

"Germany it's wonderful! Look, look I'm taller!"

Said German merely stood there. _Did he just say he was taller? But I saw him not an hour ago! How could he have grown…?_ It was then that Germany noticed Italy's feet, or rather what was on them. Somehow Italy had come to acquire some of Japan's platform boots. The soles however were thicker then he had ever seen, and seemed quite unstable… As if on cue the edge of one of the boots caught on a protruding piece of cement, sending the poor Italian sailing. Without thinking Germany lunged forward, catching the flailing Italian in his arms.

"Italy are you okay? Italy.." He stopped however when he noticed the large watery eyes looking up at him. This only caused the German man to worry more. Pulling Italy close he asked again, gently though a little more forcefully. "Italy are you okay? You have to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry!" Germany stopped, startled by the sudden outburst and more than a little confused. "Italy what are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" Sniffing softly Italy cast his eyes downward and mumbled, "You always have to bend down,"

"What?" Germany asked still not understanding what had the Italian so upset.

"Your so tall and you always have to bend down when you are around me, and I thought that if I were taller, that maybe you would like me more…" Italy stopped with a small gasp of surprise as he was suddenly pulled into a strong embrace.

"But, but I…" he stuttered until German spoke softly. "Your not short."

"…"

"Italy." German said gently using his hand to raise the Italian's head so that he was looking him in the eyes. "You are not short and even if you were it would never change my opinion of you in any way."

Seeing Italy's eyes widen Germany quickly pressed on.

"You are perfect just the way you are and I want you to promise me that you will never change, no matter what people think." Germany was almost as surprised as Italy as he said those words, but as soon as they were out he felt as though a large load was lifted from his heart.

A small movement against his chest brought his attention back to the young Italian in his arms. Italy was nodding, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Blushing Germany quickly turned away so that Italy wouldn't see it, but not before he noticed Italy's smile brighten. "Thanks Germany!" he cried giving the blushing German a quick squeeze and kicking off the boots with a whoop of joy. Germany couldn't help chuckle as Italy raced down the street skipping once in a while in his excitement.

Suddenly he stopped and spun around, his impossibly large grin becoming even wider. " I know, I'll make pasta to celebrate!" With that he took off down the street leaving Germany to follow. Sighing he allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face and picked up the boots.

_He never will change._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Dislike? Review and let me know. I am sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am having serious writers block with my other stories. I was actually thinking of writing a few more little Geritaly Drabbles to add to this but I am not sure. For those who have read my other stories I will be posting a notice soon that Silent Murder and Where are we and what now are going on hold until I can figure out where I am going with them. So until then I will try to post some other stories to keep you guys entertained. Hope you enjoyed! XD<strong>  
><em>


End file.
